


Butterfly

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anniversary, Butterflies, Gift Giving, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Shopping, Smitten Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Is that for someone special?" Ken asked, pausing beside him.Daisuke blushed and, avoiding eye contact, nodded slowly as his fingers closed around it."It's beautiful," he said with feeling, but his enthusiasm faltered as his eyes darted toward where Hikari and Miyako were chatting happily and looking at the necklaces and pendants several meters away. "I'm sure she'll love it."For some reason, Daisuke frowned, but he held it close, determined to purchase it.ORDaisuke gives Ken a gift for their most important anniversary.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluffy fluff fluff...
> 
> This fic was partially inspired by [this cute fanart by my friend Shin](https://zaoldyeck.tumblr.com/post/97938036626/meet-you-in-daiken-hell) and by conversations on the Daiken Discord server.

_September 2003_

Ken was supposed to meet Daisuke at the park after school, but he was surprised to find Daisuke wasn't there alone that afternoon. Instead, Miyako and Hikari were waiting with him, and his best friend didn't look particularly pleased with that fact.

"Ah, hello, Miyako-san, Hikari-san," he said, giving them a short bow. Then, he turned to Daisuke. "Something I should know about?"

But before he could respond, Miyako, in her green Odaiba Middle School uniform, squeezed between them and linked her arms with both of them. "We were all talking this morning about Daisuke's fashion," she said, leading the way, Hikari falling into step behind them with a laugh.

"His fashion?" Ken sent a questioning glance at his best friend.

Daisuke glowered as he yanked his arm away from Miyako but remained silent.

"Well," Miyako amended, "his _lack_ of fashion."

"Hey!"

"So we decided to take him shopping and help him pick out some new clothes. Sounds fun, don't you think, Ken-kun?"

He offered her a small smile.

"Vests and cargo shorts are so out of style it's not even funny," Miyako continued, and behind them, Hikari snickered quietly. "And really, Daisuke, you're going to have to get used to wearing pants before you start middle school in the spring, you know. You won't have a choice when you have to wear a uniform."

Daisuke shot her a scowl. "So shouldn't I enjoy wearing what I want now?"

Miyako just laughed.

He leaned forward to look at Ken, eyes pleading for his help.

*

Shibuya Center-Gai was bustling with people—far more people than Ken was remotely comfortable being around—but nothing could slow Miyako down. She dragged them from store to store, pulling the boys along, not listening to any complaint, even when she shoved Daisuke into a dressing room with a stack of clothing to try on.

Ken waited outside the dressing rooms with Miyako and Hikari, fiddling with a loose thread on the chaise lounge he was sitting on, while Daisuke grumbled inside the small stall.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Daisuke growled, raising his voice. "When the hell am I am going to wear this? Do you hear me, Miyako?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "God, he's so melodramatic," she said, eyeing Hikari. "If he could manage to stay out of the mud, he could literally wear all of it on a normal day."

Hikari smiled at her. "It's probably a bit idealistic to expect him to change the way he acts so he can wear nice clothes, Miyako-san."

Unable to wait, Ken rose to his feet and looked at the nearby racks of youth clothing.

" _How the fuck do you even put this on?_ "

Miyako groaned.

A saleslady approached with a bow. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Her eyes darted toward the dressing rooms. "Perhaps your friend could use some assistance?"

Miyako sat up straight and flashed her a bright smile. "Uh, no, thanks. He's fine. Really."

The saleslady sent Ken a curious glance, but he quickly averted his eyes as he looked through a selection of cardigans and sweaters.

Once she was gone, Miyako twisted around to locate him. "Oh, Ken-kun," she called with a bright smile. "I think Daisuke needs some help. You know how these—"

" _Miyako, these are fucking dress pants! What the hell?_ "

Her face fell into a deadpan expression before she forced herself to smile. "Please, Ken-kun?"

After a moment, he nodded and made his way toward the dressing rooms, where Daisuke's growling and grumbling was loud enough to garner unwanted attention. He knocked lightly on the door. "You okay, Motomiya?"

Daisuke released an irritated sigh. "This whole thing is fucking ridiculous," he said through the door.

"Miyako-san thought you might need some help with a few of the more intricate pieces." The offer to help was implied.

There was a pause, then: "Uh, I mean, I guess?"

"Can I come in?"

Slowly, Daisuke unlocked the door, and Ken took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing into the small room, where Daisuke was half dressed—a pair of dark gray slacks on but not fully buttoned and a white undershirt he was tucking into the waist.

Ken leaned against the door and locked it again. "You look…"

Daisuke snorted. "Stupid, I know."

"Good." He smiled when Daisuke's head jolted up to meet his eyes. "I was going to say you look good."

"Oh." Daisuke's cheeks flushed pink. "You're just saying that to be nice. I look awful."

Ken chuckles. "Well, Miyako-san certainly didn't pick out the most realistic clothing for you. While it's generally a good idea to have some dress clothes, it doesn't make sense for you to wear these on a regular basis." He pushes away from the door to the stack of clothing hanging from a hook on the opposite wall. "A few of these have Motomiya Daisuke potential."

His best friend's face split into a grin—and then he immediately started pulling off the gray slacks. "Thank god," he said with a sigh. "Because these are fucking ridiculous."

Ken focused his attention on the corner.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Daisuke snapped, voice muffled. "It's not like I could afford this clothing anyway."

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps you could convince her to pay for something."

It was mostly a joke, and Daisuke snorted in amusement. "Yeah right."

Daisuke tried on the rest of the clothing, but he didn't like any of it. Ken, when his opinion was requested, mostly frowned in concentration while assessing the shirts and sweaters.

When nothing seemed a good fit, Ken laid a hand on his forearm and smiled. "You know, I think I saw a few vests out there that might be up your alley."

Daisuke grinned. "Lead the way."

Miyako, though, didn't look pleased when they came out empty-handed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at them. "What, did _nothing_ fit?"

Daisuke placed his hands on his hips. "Who cares? It was all terrible. The worst."

Ken had to hide a laugh before smoothing over the brewing argument. "I thought we could find something nice that's more his style." He nodded toward the wracks he'd been looking at before, and Daisuke followed at his heels while Hikari pressed close to calm her friend.

They thumbed through the hangers near the cardigans and sweaters Ken had been eyeing before, until Ken found the vests he'd seen before.

Daisuke fell into place at his side, lips pursed, as they perused the options. "God, these are too…" He huffed. "This whole thing is too much."

Ken shot him a smile as he pulled out a hanger carrying a dark-blue vest with a soft knit collar and snaps up the front. "I dunno, I kind of like this one." He bit his lip as he held it toward his friend. "What do you think?"

He took it cautiously, undid the snaps, and tugged it on over his T-shirt. "What do you think?"

Ken nodded, stepping closer to fold the collar properly and flatten the dark material, his eyes assessing the style and fit with precision. "Well," he began after a moment, fingers moving to hook the snaps together, "I think it's very sharp. It has a relaxed feel to it, and it's durable."

By the time he finished with the snaps and looked at his friend's face again, Daisuke had turned pink. He cleared his throat and managed, "Um, yeah, it's comfortable. And you know, if _you_ think it looks good…well, you're probably right."

His fingers trailed back up and finally stilled at Daisuke's collar, and Ken offered his best friend a soft smile. "You should probably like it too."

"Mirror?"

Ken released him after a moment and took him hand instead. "Let's have a look then." He led the way, their fingers entwined, to one of the large full-length mirrors near the changing rooms.

"That looks very nice, Daisuke-kun," Hikari said as they approached, though Miyako still had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Only when they stood in front of the mirror did Ken let go of his hand, but he stayed close.

Daisuke examined his reflection, brow creased in concentration, but after a moment, he met Ken's eyes in the mirror. "You like it?"

He nodded.

"Then I like it too," he said with a grin.

Ken stepped closer and leaned his chin on his shoulder with a soft smile. "I'll get it for you," he said in a quiet voice, his cheeks dusted pink.

Daisuke's jaw dropped open. "What? No, you can't do that."

"Of course I can." He laughed. "Something tells me this is a little out of your price range, and I'm more than happy to get you something nice."

But Daisuke jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "Then I want to get you something nice." He twisted so they were facing each other, standing close, Ken's hand on his shoulder. "And I won't take no for an answer."

He grabbed Ken's hand and dragged him back toward the racks.

"Don't try to tell me you weren't checking out these sweaters," Daisuke said when they stumbled to a stop. "They're exactly your thing."

Ken laughed, loud and melodic, a pleased flush on his cheeks. "I did rather like this mauve one," he said, tugging on a sleeve.

Daisuke's nose twisted up. " _Mauve_? This thing's a hideous pinky-purple-brown. You like that?"

"I do." He pulled it off the rack and held it up to his chest to demonstrate. "Still hideous?"

"Well," Daisuke said grudgingly, "anything looks good on you." Then, he smiled. "It does make your eyes pop. They look really pretty."

"Oh." The flush deepened until Ken's cheeks were a warm red.

It didn't take any more convincing than that for Ken to try it on, and he rather liked the V-neck and the soft texture. He was especially pleased when Daisuke told him the sweater actually looked quite nice now that it was on him and insisted, if he liked it, he should get it. The added bonus was the sweater was discounted, which meant Daisuke, since he insisted on purchasing it, wouldn't have to pay very much.

Miyako and Hikari had moved on to look at jewelry and small trinkets, and the boys followed them once they'd agreed on the vest and the sweater. The girls definitely weren't ready to leave, though, so they perused the jewelry section as well.

Ken looked at a few hair pieces—barrettes and pins and combs, tiaras and delicate chain circlets—but most of them were a bit much for the amount of hair he had and far to gaudy. So he wandered around the area, looking at rings and necklaces and earrings and brooches and cufflinks, but he had never been one for jewelry.

When he came back around, Daisuke was looking at a small display of barrettes, his fingers brushing over a violet and blue butterfly hair clip.

"Is that for someone special?" Ken asked, pausing beside him.

Daisuke blushed and, avoiding eye contact, nodded slowly as his fingers closed around the shimmering clip.

"It's beautiful," he said with feeling, but his enthusiasm faltered as his eyes darted toward where Hikari and Miyako were chatting happily and looking at the necklaces and pendants several meters away. "I'm sure she'll love it."

For some reason, Daisuke frowned, but he held the clip close, determined to purchase it.

*

A few days later was the weekend, and Daisuke and Chibimon came over like they did every other weekend—Ken and Minomon joined them at Daisuke's apartment on the weekend in between.

Unlike most of their sleepovers, though, Daisuke looked nervous from the moment he arrived.

Which in turn made Ken decidedly nervous.

Daisuke was never anxious. He never gave in to nerves. And he most certainly didn't when he was at the Ichijoujis' apartment. Daisuke had made it clear from their very first sleepover here that he felt more comfortable at Ken's than at his own home, and though he refused to elaborate on exactly why, Ken had his suspicions, unconfirmed though they were.

It wasn't until they were shut away in Ken's room that he could finally ask him about it, but Daisuke seemed to only get more nervous now that they were alone—relatively speaking, as Minomon and Chibimon were lounging on Ken's bed, giggling and snacking on cookies his mom made.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gentle but firm.

Daisuke set his overnight bag on the floor—more delicately than he ever had before—and for the first time, Ken realized he was wearing the vest he'd bought him. "Hold on." He dropped to his knees beside the bag and rifled through the contents. "I've got something for you."

"For me? Like a gift?"

When at last Daisuke pulled back, he had a small box, haphazardly wrapped, in his rough fingers. "Here." He shoved it into Ken's hands. "Just, you know, a little something."

Biting his lip, Ken peeled the wrapping away with quivering fingers, then lifted the lid.

The very same butterfly hair clip, sparkling and shimmering blue and violet, sat inside the small box.

"This is for me?" he asked in a small voice.

But he was sure it would be a gift for Hikari. She already wore barrettes and clips in her hair, and besides, Daisuke still had an enormous crush on her.

Didn't he?

But when he met his best friend's eyes, Daisuke grinned. "Of course it's for you. It's our anniversary."

Ken blanched. "Our what?"

"When we first Jogress-evolved." He placed his hand over his heart with a soft smile, eyes distant at the memory. "Okay, I already knew how great you were, but that pounding in my chest, the feel of your heart beating with mine…that's when I knew how important you are. How much you mean to me." His eyes darted to the box. "Our anniversary," he repeated, trying to stay sure as his nervousness returned.

Heat rose to his cheeks, but Ken slid the butterfly clip out of the small box and hooked it into the soft wave of hair framing the right side of his face. "H-how does it look?"

With a smile so bright it could rival the sun, Daisuke stretched out his hand to flatten a few strands behind his ear. "You look beautiful."

Ken felt his flush increase, his hands clutching the box like a lifeline, but he found solace in the fact that Daisuke, too, had a distinct blush on his cheeks.


End file.
